


Broken: A Defan Songfic

by fandomnerd66



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Defan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd66/pseuds/fandomnerd66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon has gone into a depressed state that has reached further down then the other depresses states that he has been in, he knows Stefan has helped him through his depressions but he isn't sure it will be enough this time.<br/>Stefan makes sure to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken: A Defan Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based around the song Broken by Safetysuit, so to understand the story you should listen to the song.

The broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time

Damon lies on his bed as he tries to close his eyes so he can sleep but the grandfather clock that ticks every few seconds keeps him awake as it usually it helps him sleep but he knows that time can’t be slowed down or stop so he could be allowed to fix that damage that he has done.

And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out

Stefan sits with his back against the oak door of his older brother’s room as he hears Damon groan as he tries to fall sleep but then Stefan jumps a little bit when he hears a creak on the floor. Damon walks over to the oak door and leans against it then he turns his body around and punches it with all of his strength that he has which makes Stefan jump back even more. Stefan cautiously walks over to the door and whispers ever so lightly as he puts his head against door “Damon, open up. Please let me help you” and a single tear rolls down his cheek.

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning

Damon knows that Stefan has helped him through his depression but he isn’t sure if it will be enough this time as he hears his little brother plead to help him. Damon tried to speak but his the words he was trying to say made him choke out “St-ef, p-please t-there i-is noth-ing y-you c-can d-do th-this ti-time” but he knew that Stefan wouldn’t give up that easily, Stefan tried to be strong for Damon but when he hears him say that it’s makes him break down even more, “Damon, Elena and I were never going to work out and your depression was triggered by her because she looks like Katherine” and Damon blink away tear that tried to escape as he heard his brother mutter the girls that have broken his heart many times over because they always chose Stefan. Stefan heard a thump from inside his older brother’s room so instinctively he breaks the door open to see Damon curled up in a ball like a defenceless child on the ground.

So I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you

“Damon, Damon” Stefan said as he tried to roll over Damon but gave up so instead he lied down on the ground with him and cautiously put his arm around him in case Damon got a fright. Damon felt his brother’s arm go around him but he flinched when it touched him as he muttered “Stef, please. I don’t want to hurt you as well”.

The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
Stefan rolled Damon over so he could look into his icy, blue eyes which were usually full of life and mischief but tonight they were full of hurt but Stefan knew well enough that Damon tried to guard himself around Stefan so he appeared strong for his little brother.

And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life

Damon looked at his brothers eyes to see his reflection looking back at him but Stefan’s eyes were looking for a purpose that Damon has lost a long time ago, “Damon, don’t hide yourself from me anymore. You should feel safe to tell me anything not be depressed and make yourself isolate from your own brother” and Damon just nodded and he knew that deep inside of himself, he will be fine as long as Stefan is around.


End file.
